Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?
by RaisingGinger1025
Summary: Just by looking at the title, I think you all know where this is going. Set in 2k12 universe just after the events of "Slash and Destroy" and Raph has a little different reaction to, erm, Spike. No the cover is not mine (I wish though). More details inside! BROTHERLY FLUFF.


**This is a result of having seen Frozen at least 3 times in the past month. People says its unhealthy and that I won't carry out anything by watching it this many times. **

**Well, how about a oneshot? ;) I can use a song for a oneshot. This is set after Slash and Destroy, and it involves Michelangelo and Raphael...we all know where this is going, don't we?**

**So begin! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMNT. NICK DOES. NOR DO I OWN ANY PART OF FROZEN (but gosh, I wish I did. I would have loved to help create that beautiful movie)**

* * *

"It's been three days." Leonardo's voice echoed through the lair, hitting Michelangelo in the face as he watched the television, trying to focus on the show instead of the heated discussion between their sensei and their leader.

Three days. Three days since the incident with their brother's mutated pet, Spike. Three days since Spike, or as Mikey soon figured out Slash, had fallen to his suppose-to-be-death but disappeared soon after the fall, leaving everyone wounded. Even with his three brothers in bruises, Mikey could tell the really wounded one was Raphael.

"Leonardo," Mikey heard his sensei reply, "You must understand that Raphael is still recovering. While Spike showed no value to you, to Raphael he was a friend. Perhaps, to him, his _ally._"

Mikey sighed, turning off the tv after figuring it was honestly pointless to try to ignore the conversation, not to mention the sudden guilt that he felt. Mikey couldn't imagine losing one of his friends. Well, they did lose April at one point, but Spike was there even before her. Spike was there since they were little kids, barely old enough to fight and stuff. Spike was even there before they got their tv to act properly.

It was only around Spike Mikey ever really saw Raph _smile. _Not the taunting smile like in training, or the teasing smile that Raph gave him almost too often, but a _real _smile. One that showed true happiness and content. Mikey could even say that Spike really brought out the best in Raph, kinda like Leo with Space Heroes or Donatello with his science lab.

For Mikey, it was pizza, and he couldn't imagine a world without pizza, and he was sure Raph getting Spike taken away was like Mikey getting pizza taking away: cruel and depressing.

Of course, it was much deeper than that, but Mikey could only relate to his hotheaded brother by Mikey and pizza.

He focused back on the conversation, pretending to read a magazine that was laying on the couch. Just to his luck, it was a magazine about whatever the heck Donnie was into. He groaned silently as he flipped open to a random page then focused on the talking.

"But sensei, he barely stays out on patrol anymore, and you know how much we struggled with Spider Bites the last time Raph wasn't with us, not to mention," he heard Leo swallow, "me with Karai. If Raph hadn't knocked some sense into me, I...I probably would still be chasing after her."

He heard his master sigh. "Give him time to heal. Perhaps you all should offer to help him heal."

"Master, this is _Raphael_ we're talking about. He never pours out his feeling to anyone _except _Spike."

"Have you tried?"

He heard Leo sigh. "Hai, Sensei." After a few seconds, Leo walked into the room sitting on the ground in front of Mikey to turn on the tv. Mikey stared at the back of his head before looking towards Raph's room, thinking about what Splinter had said, about trying to talk to him. Mikey had tried before to at least try to get Raph out of the room for a _second:_

_**The first time** was when they had just gotten back from patrol, Mikey carrying a hot and fresh pizza box tightly. Raph had immediately gone to his room, slamming the door close after him. Leo had just ignored it, grabbing a slice then sitting down in front of the tv. Donnie had just grabbed one and ran to his lab, new mutagen they had found in his hand. Mikey had quickly grabbed one slice for himself then grabbed another one, putting it on a plate before happily walking towards Raph's room, knocking on the door loudly in rhythm. _

_"Do you want a slice of pizza?" he asked cheerfully, waving the plate as if Raph could see it through the door. When no response came, he knocked again, louder. "Dude, it's getting colder! I'll feed it to the fishies!" he taunted in a sing-song voice. _

_"Go away!" came the reply, followed by something being thrown at the door from the other side. Mikey staggered back away from the door, staring at it like a deer caught in headlights, before he had the sense to walk away, but not without leaving the plate of pizza by the door. _

_**The second time** was during the day, April was down with them and not a lot was going on. Donnie was helping with homework, Leo was training in the dojo, and Mikey was wandering aimlessly on the internet, sighing at all the picture of people having fun out in the snow above, building snowmen or igloos. Suddenly a hilarious video popped up of a guy failing at snowboarding. After having watched the video at least ten times, Mikey suddenly had the thought that Raph would enjoy this. If there's anything Raph likes, it's seeing other people in pain, even if he's not the one causing the pain and as long as it has no major effect on him or his friends. _

_Mikey put the laptop to the side and walked towards Raph's room, noticing that he wasn't as excited about going towards Raph's room as he was the day before. Mikey took a deep breath before stretching out his hand, hitting his knuckles on the door twice, swallowing as he waited for any kind of protest or noise. _

_When none came, he cleared his throat and smiled. "H-hey Raph. I found this hilarious fail video. Some guy thinks he's the next Shaun White or something. Do you want to watch it?" Mikey felt his smile begin to fade as he only received silence as an answer. He felt an urge to knock again, but memories of the rejection the day before flooded him, and he restrained himself. "Nevermind." he mumbled, slowly walking away in hope that Raph open the door to join him. But the door never made a noise. _

There was never really a third time, only just little glances at Raph's door now and then during the day, reminding him that the door will probably never open for a really long time. _Wait for him to heal. _Yeah, when they're thirty?

Donnie had lost hope that their brother would emerge from the room. Soon Leo did too, and even April, who doesn't even bother to say 'hello' or 'goodbye' to Raph, who just ignores her when she would yell through the door at him. Splinter even sounded like he wasn't convinced Raph was ever coming out, sighing when Leo would report about their nightly patrols, stating that Raph was quiet and grumpy, snapping at them whenever they would stay out later than usual because he wanted to go home.

Mikey looked at Raph's door again, wondering if maybe he should grab some explosive experiments from Donnie's lab to break the door down, but that would have encouraged Raph to distance himself from them even more from them. The same thing if Mikey tried kicking the door down. So what could he do?

_"There's always the option of doing nothing." _a snotty voice answered in his head. _"He hasn't exactly been warm and friendly lately, has he?" _While that was true, Spike was Raph's best friend, almost, and like Mikey had thought before: he would doing the same thing if pizza got viciously taken away off the face of the earth by selfish aliens who wanted the world to suffer a pizza withdrawl.

A sudden idea popped in his head, and Mikey honestly had no idea where it came from. Maybe because it was all over the news or on the website? Who knew, but Mikey suddenly liked the idea, and without his knowledge of it, Mikey had found himself walking towards the door, and before he knew it he was standing before it, facing a 'Do Not Enter' sign.

Mikey sighed. It was honestly pointless. It wasn't going to open for him, just like before. It wasn't going to open just like his last two attempts. It wouldn't open unless Spike was handed back to him, back to the small and innocent turtle he once was before.

Mikey gulped, shakily raising his fist towards the door, gasping as he watched himself knock three times on the door. Wait, why was he scared? This was his brother, for goodness sake! It's not like knocking on the door to a murderer's house.

_At least the murderer would open the door. _

Realizing that once again silence answered his knock, Mikey shakily began talking. "Raph, I know you're in there. We've missed you, bro. Training's not the same with you so quiet, and patrol's are so awkward now with you not challenging anyone to a race or not _accepting _challenges. You didn't even except April's challenge, and we all know you can beat her in a heartbeat." Still silence. "Raph, I miss hanging out with you. I miss you playing video games with me. Heck, I've gotten so lowtastic, I miss you teasing me all the time. And I miss someone fighting over the last two pizza slices with, because Leo and Donnie are too nice to do that with. So when are you going to come out and talk to us?"

Still silence, and Mikey remembered the reason he came here in the first place.

"Raph, do you wanna build a snowman?"

Once again, silence answered him, slapping him in the face. _It was a stupid idea. Stupid, stupid, stupid._ "Never-"

He heard something inside the room. Something shuffling, moving closer to the door. Mikey felt his heart beat faster, but he controled it. It might be Raph just coming to finally shut him up. Mikey watched as the doorknob turned, slowly revealing his big brother. Mikey cringed, closing his eyes to wait for the beating, but after a second or two, none came. He opened one eye to look, and soon he found himself staring at Raph.

He still looked as ugly as ever, in Mikey's opinion, but something was wrong. It wasn't his eyes, they were still green. His mask was still red, not black, so he wasn't going goth or anything. His room behind him from a glance seemed as messy as ever, so his personalitly was still in check. But something was off.

Wait. Mikey looked at Raph's face again. _Is Raph...smiling?_

Well, Mikey could tell it wasn't a smile; more of a smirk, but his lips were curved up instead of down, and for once he was finally looking at Mikey.

Raph sighed. "Mikey, I really do." he replied, low enough so only Mikey could hear him. Mikey, too stunned to answer, felt a smile begin to grow on his face, and that smile turned into a grin as he did the one thing he thought he could: he bear hugged his hotheaded brother.

As Mikey clung onto him tightly, he could feel Raph stiffen, his green eyes looking down at him, and Mikey expected him to shove him back and slam the door on his face, but to his surprise he felt Raph's body shift and soon big, strong arms were wrapped around Mikey, bringing him into a protectivly-tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, Mikey." he whispered, bringing another smile to his little brother's lips. They stayed like that for a little while longer until Mikey pulled slowly away, a big grin still on his face. "I won't tell anyone, Raph. I promise."

"You better not, pipsqueak." Raph teased, his smirk transformed into a small smile as he wrapped an arm around his little brother, beginning to walk with him towards their living room.

"Now, little bro, how about that _snowman_?"

* * *

**So that was that, ladies and shellmen. I don't know if that was too good or not. **

**And I'm not trying to complain or beg, but I was just wondering: could anyone draw something inspired by this and post it? I don't think my little fat stick figures are gonna cut it. At all. Period. No one has to (and if you want to, upload it on Tumblr and then message me at gingernerd1025. Yes, this freakshow is part of a website with other freakshows. Get use to it. XD) But honestly, you don't have to I'm just wondering.**

**Happy New Year, shellheads! :) **

**-Ginger**


End file.
